


UAN harry

by tomlindaddy



Category: One Direction (Band), The Wiggles
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindaddy/pseuds/tomlindaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fi yel n brendz meet harry n some guests</p>
            </blockquote>





	UAN harry

fiore was standing alone (w yelly n brendz tht pretty much alone just pretend she in her own world K)

"we gonna meet harry or nah" says brendz

"who cares hes not louis" says yelly

"im supposed t be standing alone b grateful yessi is even writing u guys in" says fiore

"i wrote her in mine" says brendz

"yea but this is different" says fiore

"i dont want to be here anyway i tried to block yessi a few months ago but she bothered me into a mutual" says yelena

"sorry bout that" says yessi, writing this in 

"k well- OMG THERE IS HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" says brendz

harry styles comes downstairs from his hotel n only like 5 ppl outside evn tho i originaly said fiore was alone

"hi guys" says harry, smilin n cheesin n shit lol he gay

"hey hakrm,y" says brendz

"hi ugly" says yelena (but she smiling) 

"............." says fiore

"wsup" says harry to fiore

"what year is this" says fiore

"2013?" says harry

"i wish u were 2012 harry i was het for u then"

"lol ive never been het" says brendz

"shut up brendan you look like a sock puppet" says yelena

yelena is so pretty im het -louis 

fiore laughs

"why are you laughin?" says zayn

where did zayn come from 

"from my dick!" says yaser 

"wtf yaser isnt even alive" says whiteny houston

"wtf neither are u" says michael jackson

"WTF! NONE OF U ARE!" are says tupac

everyone expects another dead person to pop up but no one does

"sigh" says louis

"whats wrong king of life" says yelena

"i was hoping my dad would pop up"

"lol louis stfu ur dads not dead he just left your troy austin lookin ass" 

"fuck you harry at least my dad didnt rape me" says louis

"harry can i get a pic damn" says fiore

"k"

this is the end 

fixharry :) 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry x254155


End file.
